In the field of house construction, generally, the hinge assembly used particularly for a shower door is a common side-hung hinge assembly, i.e., the shower door is opened and closed by rotation in the same level. In order to prevent water in the show room from flowing outside from the gap between the shower door and the floor, usually, a waterproof rubber tape is mounted along a bottom edge of the shower door. Thus, if the shower door is rotated in the same level to be opened, the waterproof rubber tape will have a friction against the ground during the rotation, which will not only produce resistance during the opening of the shower door, but also damage the waterproof rubber tape and causes problems such as waterproofing failure and scratch of the ground. Some of the current shower doors also use a rotary lifting hinge assembly. However, the structure of such rotary lifting hinge assembly is complicated and inconvenient for assemble and dissemble; the rotation angle is greatly affected by the lifting structure; and the rotary lifting hinge assembly has poor performance in universality and cannot be adapted for various types of shower doors.
Chinese patent application No. 201710221479.5 provides a lifting hinge assembly, comprising an upper sleeve, a lower sleeve, a connection rod, a first hinge sheet and a second hinge sheet; the upper sleeve being provided with a closed cylinder body having an inner gear provided on an inner cylinder wall; the lower sleeve including a step hole, in which a large hole and a small hole are provided offset; the connecting rod including a top abutting portion, a gear portion and a guide pillar that are fixedly connected from top to bottom to form an integral body; the guide pillar of the connection rod being screwed to be connected in the small hole of the step hole of the lower sleeve; wherein the first hinge sheet is driven to drive the upper sleeve thereon to rotate; the gear portion on the connection rod rotates to drive the connection rod to perform an up-and-down screw rotation in the small hole of the lower sleeve; the top abutting portion of the connection rod abuts a cylinder bottom of the upper sleeve such that the upper sleeve and the first hinge sheet in fixed connection with the upper sleeve lift up or lower down in an axial direction. Such a lifting hinge assembly has various shortcomings. For example, when the upper sleeve brings the first hinge sheet to lift up, the upper sleeve and the lower sleeve gradually separate and can form an interval therebetween. The interval tends to contain dirt and dust and can be difficult to clean. One may be injured when cleaning the interval. Moreover, the hinge assembly may sacrifice the appearance.